This invention relates to a hydraulic damper of adjustable damping force type and, particularly, to a control circuit for controlling the damping force of the hydraulic dampers of aforesaid type used in a vehicle.
Various proposals have been made with respect to a hydraulic damper of adjustable damping force type which, when being incorporated on a vehicle such as an automobile, enables to change the damping force in accordance with the driving conditions of the vehicle and conditions of the road thereby improving the comfortableness and safety in driving the vehicle and improving steering property. While, the vehicle is usually incorporated with a plurality of hydraulic dampers corresponding to wheels of the vehicle and, accordingly, in adjusting the damping force of the dampers, it is required to adjust simultaneously the damping force of all hydraulic dampers reliably and to indicate adjusted conditions of respective dampers.